1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for cleaning a swimming pool and, more particularly, is concerned with a pool skimmer apparatus for cleaning floating debris from a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pool filtration systems have long been used to remove floating or suspended debris from swimming pools. Various means have been employed to agitate swimming pool water or set up currents to direct swimming pool water towards skimmers which then remove floating debris. Debris is relatively more easily removed by filtration systems as it floats on the surface of the swimming pool water. Once the debris has become water logged and sunk to the bottom of the pool, it then must usually be removed by a separate manual cleaning operation.
Different systems have been proposed in the prior art for cleaning debris from pools. One such debris cleaning system being representative of such prior art systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,526 to Miller et al. The Miller et al patent discloses an apparatus having a plurality of water jets carried by hoses that snake and undulate across the bottom of the pool in combination with water jets positioned on the surface that induce a current toward skimmers provided in the pool. While Miller discloses an effective means for dislodging settled debree for the bottom of a pool, it does not disclose a highly effective means of directing a surface current and entrained floating debris toward a skimmer.
Consequently, a need exists for a swimming pool cleaning apparatus that can efficiently and effectively direct floating debris toward a skimmer for filtration and removal.